


Under the Ivy

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Under the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661818) by [coffeejunkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejunkii/pseuds/coffeejunkii). 

“调羹，Harry。”Hermione期待的看着他。

Harry可以在脑海里清楚明亮的听到单字。“叉子。”

他转开视线，以免不得不忍受她脸上失望的表情。

“好，也许我们今天到此为止。” 她的声音很疲倦。

“不。”Harry痛恨她这么轻易就放弃他。但也许五次重复同一个句子而没有任何实质进展不算是轻易放弃。

Hermione看了一会儿她的笔记。“好的，”坐直，她耐心的再次说。“请问可以给我一把调羹吗？”

********

Draco恨圣芒戈医院。他在这儿待了太久——八个月两个星期三天——而他相信自己完全可以独立生活。但治疗师恕不同意。Draco猜想他们不肯放他出去要么是因为魔法部的秘密命令，要么是因为他们是一群虐待狂，想拿他的右手和腿试验他们的新魔药或是咒语。告诉你，永远不会成功。

然而，最糟糕的是他们眼里的同情。为了一个疯子牺牲他的生命，看看发生了什么事只不过是他趁别人没发现而停止对话前，偷偷靠近能听到的内容之一。

但也许他终于有了个机会能逃离这里窒息的白墙与长廊。Granger今天早上来看他，依然是令人讨厌的愉快，她偶然提起狼人有间空房间，以及换个环境难道不好么？

Draco一开始想要直接拒绝，但上个星期在女巫周刊上所读到文章浮上脑海。还有另一个久远的流言说到Potter与他选择的“隐遁生涯”，住在不是别人正是他们三年级的黑魔法防御教师家里。

隐遁生涯，狗屁，Draco想。Potter一定有什么事，Draco不能否认他好奇想要找出他怎么了。还有，任何地方都比这儿强。

********

窗边能俯瞰整个花园的位置是全屋里Harry最喜欢的地方。现在没什么风景，只有零乱的灌木和光秃秃的树枝，还有隐蔽角落里熬过了冬天几片的树叶。但还是有些东西值得看，哪怕只是天空变幻的色彩。今晚的天空是水晕开的墨蓝，准备让位于地平线上薰衣草般的黄昏。

Harry抚摸着Hedwig，她飞来坐在他身边。她总是个很好的倾听者，而Harry比从前更加懂得感激。

走道里的地板吱呀作响，然后Remus走进房间。“晚安，”他语调温暖的说。

Harry点头回以问候。

“有些事我们要谈谈，”Remus宣布，在Harry对面坐下。“关于Draco Malfoy。”

Remus的声音很镇静，即使是在解释Malfoy会来跟他们同住一段时间。

Harry没法专心听Remus后面的话；他全部能想到的就是现在他对Malfoy刻薄的舌头毫无防御力。

“不。”

Remus滔滔不绝的诉说停顿了一会儿，然后又重新开始。“Harry，战时你跟他一起工作过，我以为你们至少能和平相处。”

Harry扭头回避Remus探究的目光。

“我担心你，我在Hogwarts的时候你每天都是一个人……有别人作伴是好事。”

Harry哼了一声，Malfoy会是个像样的同伴？可笑。他想要告诉Remus这个主意有多荒谬，但知道只会说出几个不连贯的单字，所以他保持沉默。蜷起膝盖，Harry扭头凝视落日余光。

“我们试一个星期看看，行吗？也许不像你想的那么糟。”Remus站起身，一手在Harry肩头放了一会儿才转身离开房间。

********

礼貌的说，狼人的屋子可以被称为舒适。至少是干净，对于一个没有家养小精灵的地方而言，Draco的手指划过书架沾上的灰尘还是可以接受的。

Potter栖坐在一把破破烂烂的扶手椅边上，坚决不看Draco。除了Draco刚来时嘟哝了一声“你好”之外，他什么也没说过。依然和过去一样是个傲慢的讨厌鬼。不是说Draco真的指望过Potter会改变，毕竟他以前也只在需要关于咒语的知识或是下次袭击的战术时才跟他说话。

Lupin去倒茶，留下Draco站在起居室中央。他的腿开始发疼，但没人邀请他坐下。等到托盘和不相配的茶杯飘进房间的时候，Draco的指节已经因为紧紧捏着拐杖而发白了，他知道接下来几分钟他的左手会和右手一样没用。

Potter维持他坚忍克制的自我，而狼人讲述他们的生活安排，或者说是“家里的规矩，”正如他试图以暗示来幽默的称呼它们。尽管Draco并不认为他是在幽默。

Lupin鼓励Draco和他与Potter一齐吃早餐和晚餐，尤其是一周里Granger会来三天。显然，她这段时间也是在这儿和Hogwarts帮忙。插手别人的事，Draco断定，但明智的没有说出来。除了用餐时间的义务，Draco可以随意做他想做的事，甚至可以用飞路网络，这一点，在医院的严格管理之后，原则上令人兴奋，实际上相当难以负荷。

在一段坚决的单方面的对话结束之后，Potter一口喝光他的茶，急促的离开了，小声嘟哝了句什么话。

狼人看着他的背影，然后带着困扰转身面对Draco，“有些事你应该知道，关于Harry。”

********

这个晚上，Draco没能睡着。他为自己开脱是因为这个小房间太空荡太冷，贴墙书架上的旧书让他要打喷嚏，但内心深处他知道是早前跟Lupin的谈话使他保持清醒。

围绕着Potter隐遁生涯的迷题解开了，而且与Draco的猜想全然不同。他试图想象可以说话但不能正确表达自己的想法是什么感觉。这种概念很难理解。但是Draco不难想象别人的反应，所有怜悯的表情和同情的友好。在不必要情况下也坚持的帮助。

要不是Draco知道一打不同的召唤咒和变形咒，或者能够用他的左手。

他翻个身，想要减轻威胁着要蔓延到腿上的绞痛，断定他之前也许严重的误解了Potter

********

与Malfoy同居的生活出乎意料的平静。一周后，当Remus问Harry是不是对Draco留下有任何反对时，他找不到理由。

奇怪的是你和某人共用几间房间竟然会了解他那么多。他们并没有一起消磨时间，不算是，但Harry依然知道Malfoy更喜欢悬钩子酱而不是草莓酱，他会在以为周围没人时跟着无线广播哼歌，他的腿在气温低到冰点时比平时更疼痛。这种日子里，Harry总是会往壁炉里多加一根木头。

不止一次，Harry注意到Malfoy会在Hermione过来上课时逗留在走道里。语言障碍矫正，她这么说，但Harry宁可当作是学习而不是治疗。一开始，Malfoy的存在令他困扰；Harry发现他的好奇心——或者无论什么让他逗留在半开的门前的理由——侵入了他的空间，但他逐渐意识到虽然他能隐瞒自己破碎的语言，但Malfoy在手臂和腿上没有任何回旋余地。上天是公平的，Harry断定。

除了Hermione决定把课程延伸到吃饭时间，制定了“不准指”规则，借以强迫Harry必须开口索要他够不到的任何东西。

“大厅……总是……Ron和……和……你……桌子……腌鱼，”Harry第三次尝试。

Hermione的眉头加深了。“你是指Hogwarts大厅？还有……我们在格兰芬多桌上？”

这不是Harry想要说的，但够接近了，所以他点点头。

“你想要……？”

“腌鱼……冷……总是……和——”

“我想Potter是想要南瓜汁，”Malfoy突然插嘴，从预言家晚报上抬起头。

Remus的叉子落到盘子里，他把它们推到一边。没人说话，而Harry难以置信的盯着Malfoy。

Hermione第一个找到声音。“是……是对的吗，Harry？”

Harry点点头。

Malfoy倒了一杯南瓜汁放到Harry手边，然后继续读他的报纸。

之后Hermione什么也没说，而Remus讲了几个他四年级学生的故事掩饰尴尬的沉默。

Harry忍不住常常偷看对面的Malfoy，还在试图理解真的有人能懂得他想要说的内容。直到现在，Harry一直以为要是他能更努力更多练习说话，人们最后会听懂他，但现在他突然发现也许是那些在他身边的人需要学会不同的倾听方式。

******** 

茶壶直奔Harry飞来，他差点没来得及俯身躲过。他失去平衡，想要抓住能碰到的第一件东西稳住，碰巧抓住了大衣架。但它脆弱的结构撑不住他的重量，当他设法站稳时，衣架的木杆砰的撞上了镜子。

“大怪兽！”Harry咒骂着躲开雨点一般飞溅开的镜子碎片。

“Potter？”Malfoy的声音从起居室传来。“没事吧？”

Harry不想回答，施了两个修复咒，还原了镜子和衣架。他从眼角看到Malfoy穿过走道，倚靠在拐杖上。

“发生什么事？又撞上了家具？”

Harry想说不得不躲开屋子里飞来飞去的各种东西见鬼的不是他的错，他张嘴想说，又闭上了。

“什么？”Malfoy不耐烦的问。

Harry指指他刚刚修好的东西，“鸟……”他停下摇摇头，再度尝试。“总是……总是魔法……和……书……”他模仿东西在空中飞行。

“哦，”Malfoy露出不安的表情。

对Malfoy来说，召来他要的任何东西而不必起身去拿一定方便的多。为了显示他的理解，Harry问，“轻？”

Malfoy皱起眉头。

Harry指着Malfoy的右腿，比划召来咒的魔杖动作。“轻？”

“那样……更方便。”Malfoy的目光转向一侧。“一旦我拿到一本好书坐定下来，就不愿意再动。”

Harry觉得有道理，他也认为Malfoy锻炼的越多，他走路就越容易。至少Hermione总是以此为理由让Harry说更多话。

他不知道怎么说明所有这些事。

“什么事？”

Malfoy声音里真诚的好奇鼓励Harry努力尝试解释他的想法。他知道他必须精确专注在要说的话上，需要先在脑袋里听到所有的话。

或者也许只要一个词。他深吸口气然后说。“走，”

“什么？”

第一次，Harry克制不住欢乐的感觉，他脑袋里的词和从嘴里说出来的词完全一致。带着大大的微笑，他重复。“走。”

********

Draco不知道他究竟为什么会答应，但是每天下午五点，只要天气允许，他会与Potter一起散步。

只是交换——Draco走路而Potter说话。

天气好的时候，他们会走过大路，沿着偏僻的小径远行到原野边上的长椅。有时候，Draco在看到长椅后，甚至能摆脱讨厌的拐杖独立行走。他坚持无视Potter时不时伸手扶住他手肘，免得他在抵达目的地前跌倒。

糟糕的日子里，他们甚至不会走完大路，因为他的腿疼的太厉害。当Potter拒绝说话的时候情况更糟。这种情况常常在Hermione把Potter逼的太紧的时候发生，他会在课程结束前就冲出房间。在那些沉默的散步中，Draco想知道Potter有没有发现他什么也不说时其实说了更多。要是Potter知道他脸部线条流露出来的杂乱思绪，他的手不停地的玩弄袖口，或者在长椅上他坐得离Draco有多近。

********

又是满月，Harry整晚坐在窗口，就像每个Remus独自忍受痛苦的晚上。他伸手去拿巧克力饼干，总是在想要保持清醒的时候吃点东西，但他的手只碰到空空的盘子。

去厨房的路上，他看到一个奇怪的阴影落在走道里，Harry在黑暗中努力分辨，慢慢看清阴影原来是个人躺在石头地板上。

Malfoy。

Harry三两步冲了过去，跪在他身边。Malfoy浑身都在发抖；腿因为痉挛而抽搐，可能蜷在胸口的胳膊也是。他紧闭双眼，但看得出眼球在激烈活动。当Harry伸手去碰Malfoy的肩膀，惨白的嘴唇溢出一声呜咽。

“Draco？什么……什么？”Harry想要问Malfoy是怎么摔在这儿的，他躺了有多久，他现在想要Harry怎么办。

没有回答，Malfoy只是试图尽力蜷成一团。

Harry判断他需要让Malfoy离开冰冷的地板，换个更舒服的地方，于是他一手塞到Malfoy肩膀下面，一手勾住他的腿弯，把他抱了起来。几声痛苦或是抗议的呻吟后，Malfoy歪头靠到他胸口。

Harry走向Malfoy的房间，种种思绪纠结在一起。请别让他晕过去，我的治疗咒一团糟，他想，还有他总是在吃甜食，怎么会还是这么轻？

Harry小心把Malfoy放到床上，在心里第一百次为他必然导致的痛苦道歉。

Malfoy的眼睛微微睁开，低声说，“魔药。”

Harry扫视周围，在旁边书架上发现了几个瓶子。他在战争期间学会了很多止痛魔药的知识，轻而易举挑出了最强效的一瓶。

几乎是一咽下魔药，Malfoy的身体就放松了。Harry发现自己也松了口气。他忍不住一手放到Malfoy的手臂上，只是手指轻轻搭住，真的，但Harry觉得Malfoy应该知道有人在。

有人关心。

Malfoy过了一分钟才睁开眼睛。“谢谢你，”他静静说道，声音比之前要有力。

Harry点点头，充分了解如果开口说出的话会和他脑海里的话截然不同。

“我以为自己能走到厨房不用……我可以靠自己。我想我错了。”

Malfoy的话嘶哑纠结，充满了苦涩与怨恨。Harry心里的某些东西触动了，他太了解这是什么感觉。他不假思索的摸了摸Malfoy的手臂，拇指沿着内侧轻轻揉动。

他听到几乎像是叹息的呼气，是满足而非痛苦的声音，于是Harry继续，他的手漫游在Malfoy的身体上，他的手臂，腰腹，腿。把所有关于这样接触Malfoy可能意味着什么的想法推开，Harry专心施加适当的力量把残余的疼痛推散，他时不时看一眼Malfoy的脸，庆幸的发现他双颊上增添了一丝血色。

没多久Malfoy就陷入了沉睡。Harry觉得自己应该离开，但还是留下了，一手依然放在Malfoy身上。

********

Draco在半夜醒来，觉得身体像铅块，右臂与腿上有些刺痛的地方应该很疼，但却没有。更像是肌肉的结正在自己打开，而不是他已经逐渐习惯了的强烈绞痛。

突然之间，Draco记起了发生的事。跌倒，伤处的疼痛越来越紧直到他不能移动，然后Potter来了，然后——

Draco艰难的咽下口水，想起了Potter的手。治疗师也碰过他，当然，但从未有这样的慎重与关切。渴望威胁着要停驻在他胸中，而Draco翻身想要赶走它。

当他的鼻子碰到凌乱的黑发时，Draco忍住几乎要溢出嘴边的哽咽。Potter还在，睡着了，头枕着床边，眼镜歪斜的挂在脸上。

现在再也没有任何方法阻止那渴望了。

Draco伸手轻轻取下眼镜，然后手指滑进Potter的头发。他梳理着厚密的发丝，惊讶于它们滑过指尖的感觉，不知为什么能既光滑又粗糙。

Potter慢慢醒来，显然还在半梦半醒之间。Draco的手停住了，但没有拿开。绿色的眼睛困惑的望着Draco的方向。当Potter试图避开他的手时，Draco的手指拉紧他的脖子。

“请你，”他低声说。“请别走。”

Draco退后一点，拉起被子边缘，一种沉默的邀请。

Potter犹豫了，但考虑了一会儿之后，他睡到Draco身边。床上并没有很大空间，他们的手臂和腿必须贴在一起。Potter没有羞涩的躲开，令Draco放下了心。他们的腿舒适的纠缠在一起，当Draco一手贴着Potter胸口时，他能感觉到一只手臂搂住他，把他拉近。

温暖渗进Draco的身体，他住进这间屋子以来，第一次没有感觉到寒冷。

********

Harry不知道他和Malfoy——和Draco——之间算什么，但他知道自己越来越多的夜晚睡在从前图书室的小床上，即使寒风不再呼啸过屋子，换作了春雨轻快的滴答声。

一天早上日出后不久，Harry刚刚关上身后Draco的房门，看到Remus穿过客厅走向厨房。

Remus停下脚步，温暖的对Harry微笑。“早。”

Harry移开目光，脸上发热。他不想要Remus像这样发现，但他该怎么解释连自己都不明白的事情？

脚步声走向他，然后Remus就在面前，只有一臂之遥。“Harry——”

“对——对不起，”Harry成功说道。

“为什么对不起？”Remus温和的问道。

Harry的目光投向身后的门。一只手轻轻搭在他肩头。他抬起眼，发现Remus平静的注视着他。

“不需要道歉。我已经知道一段时间了，觉得最好不要说出来，而是等到你想要告诉我的时候。或者至少我希望你最终会告诉我Draco和你之间发生的事情。”他停顿一下。“你知道我不介意，是吗？”

Harry立刻点点头，露出了小小的微笑。“他……Draco……”

“嗯？”

Harry张嘴想要再说，然后决定放弃。他现在专心致志时能说出的少数几个词，完全不足以传达他想说的关于Draco的一切。关于Draco怎么跟他说话，倾听与理解。Draco的手指每次接触他身体时，Harry皮肤下涌动的电流。

当Remus再次开口时，眼里流露着悲哀。“我为你高兴，Harry。”

即使他很高兴Remus明白，Harry依然觉得一阵内疚，因为几年来对对方封闭了自己的某一部分。

“茶？”他建议，不愿留Remus孤独一人。

“听起来不错。我想我甚至有时间做顿传统的早餐。”

Harry可以听到轻快声调下的感激，他觉得有必要多跟Remus说说话，即使很困难。

********

当他们往花园深处走去，屋子里的声音逐渐模糊下去。Harry带着Draco走到后面，拥挤的灌木在苹果树后生长的地方。野花星星落落的开在草地上，到处都有新叶发芽，各种色调的绿与白。

Harry终于在常青藤幔下停住。

“什——”Draco开口，但Harry的手指按在他唇上拦住他。

“嘘。”

Harry抽出魔杖递给Draco，后者接了过来，好奇的想知道会发生什么事。他另一只手找到了Harry的手，他们的手指自然交织在一起。

Harry指指魔杖，然后指指自己额头。“看，”他低声说。

Draco突然明白了Harry身上辐射出来的紧张与兴奋，明白了他被指望去做什么。他被给予了什么。他摇摇头，这太多了，多到他不能承受。

Harry走近一步。“看，”他更加坚持的重复。

在微光中很难看清Harry的脸，但Draco对他的了解足以明白那儿有信任与坚定。

Draco慢慢抬起魔杖，说道。“摄神取念。”

影像冲进他的意识，开始全混杂在一起，然后分散开来，更加清楚。那不是记忆，Draco意识到。Harry给他看的是当没人观察时他的藏身之地。Draco就像是通过Harry自己的眼睛看他的梦境。

他几乎来不及呼吸，嘟哝一声“咒立停”，嘴唇已经贴住了Harry的唇。

Draco把一切倾注到这个吻里，所有他刚刚目睹的希望，恐惧与需要，以及他自己感情的共鸣。

“是，”Draco退开呼吸的时候说。“是。”

Harry微笑着再次吻了他。

完


End file.
